


The Breakfast Letter

by TabithaJean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), They try once more to become parents, what is a drabble exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaJean/pseuds/TabithaJean
Summary: Scully opens a letter at breakfast which surprises her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Breakfast Letter

She opens the letter at breakfast. Its contents kick her in the chest, the air flying out of her lungs and rendering her speechless, unable to inhale, her mouth in a perfect ‘o’. The kitchen floor shifts beneath her, there’s a whooshing in her ears as the helium balloon she’d been grasping so tightly, so desperately, leaves her fingers and floats away. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Mulder. Concerned and always there, always there to bring her back to herself. She squeezes his hand and checks the envelope: she had missed the organisation’s stamp which sits proudly on the front, a final insult. 

He picks up the letter and reads. 

‘They, uh, they think that former fugitives past make untrustworthy adoptive parents,’ Scully squeezes out in a tight voice. ‘They’ve rejected us.’

‘Goddammit,’ he hisses. ‘Those motherfuckers.’

They sit, stone versions of themselves. Scully’s eyes are dry, so dry. Covering her face with her hands, she lets out a whelp which crawls up from the depths of her. 

‘Oh, Mulder,’ and the tears come, spilling through her fingers and down her wrists. ‘I keep imagining their little faces.’

‘Me too Scully,’ The bitterness in his voice bounces of the walls and stings her chest. ‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’

‘We have a home, Mulder. We have rooms, a yard, resources, and we have –‘ her voice cracks. 

‘Love, Scully. We have love.’

‘I would love them so much, Mulder. So much,’ her breath arpeggios. ‘I already do. I can’t believe there are children out there who deserve loving families. All those kids who deserve to have someone who thinks the world of them, to ask them how school was and make sure they eat their broccoli. We’re sat right here.’

‘Right here,’ Mulder echoes. 

‘It’s not fair.’ 

‘It’s absolutely not.’

She dries her eyes, coughs the sobs still. They continue with their breakfast, and another pebble is added to the weight around their necks.


End file.
